User blog:SinnerOfRandomness/Anubis Storytellers (Patricia)
So basically I'm creating a six or seven-shot with HOA and Storytellers. Storytellers is a seven episode series on YouTube by Joey Graceffa. It's really good I recommend it to everyone! :) HOA is...duh. So anyways the plot will be Storyteller's plot, but the characters will be the HOA Characters. I finished the first one shot out of them all tonight in three hours! Hope y'all enjoy! :) Part One. Patricia Patricia’s P.O.V. “So...who’s turn is it tonight?” I asked. Everyone looked at me as if saying “It’s your turn….duh.” “Oh, right. Mine. Hmm...I think I’ll call this story….Patricia.” I said. I smiled. Patricia Williamson was a regular teenage girl with regular teenage issues. Or so it looked like. But Patricia’s real issues, had only just begun…. “I’m sorry I can’t be as good as Patric-” “You make me sick!” “I try my hardest I swear!” “NO YOU DON’T.” “I’M SORRY I’M FUCKING SORRY!” “Forget it! JUST FORGET IT! Nothing’s ever your fault, is it?!” Dad and Fabian fighting again. I felt so horrible for Fabian… always getting the shit end of Dad’s love. Fabian really did try his hardest in school...but Dad just wouldn’t listen. I got up and went ran down stairs. “Four generations of Harvard graduates in the Rutterson family. Ending here, today, with you.” Dad hissed slapping Fabian in the face with his report card. Fabian jumped up in anger. “Patricia can carry on the family legacy just fucking fine, can’t you Patricia?” Fabian said glancing at me. “Patricia. Never. Failed this family. Yo-” “SOME FUCKING FAMILY!” Fabian yelled interrupting Dad. “You, Fabian-” “Dad, come on.” I said in Fabian’s defense. “NO WHAT ABOUT ME, FATHER?!” Fabian yelled. “I’m only glad that your mother isn’t alive today to see what a FUCKING DISAPPOINTMENT YOU ARE!” Father yelled. “OH REAL MATURE FATHER BRING MUM INTO THIS.” Fabian screamed. “YOU’RE A FAILURE!” Dad yelled back. “Yeah. Whatever.” Fabian said, looking like he was gonna stab Dad with the sharpest thing he could find. Fabian grabbed his coat and started putting it on. “Where do you think you’re going young man?” Dad hissed. “To a party, Dad. That’s all I’m good for, yeah?” Fabian snapped. I tried to ignore them. I tried so hard. “You aren’t going ANYWHERE!” Dad yelled. “STOP IT!!!” I screamed. The house started to shake. The glass of roses on our end table knocked over, sending shards of glass everywhere. Dad ducked down onto the ground. I crouched over to Fabian. Fabian was looking at the ceiling with a “what the hell” look. He grabbed onto my shoulder and the wall. The shaking stopped. “Was that...an earthquake?” Fabian whispered with his eyes wide open. I nodded gasping for air. That was too much….did I do that? Dad got up. “Just great.” Dad hissed nodding sarcastically. I shook my head and stomped out of there. “Well it’s not like I did it!” Fabian said. “No. No because NOTHING’S your fault. YOU DON’T DO ANYTHING.” Father yelled. Fabian laughed. “Be quiet.” Dad said. I got out of there and threw myself into my car. Ugh why does this always happen?! I grabbed my iPhone from my pocket and called Jerome. “Hey!” Jerome answered happily. “Hey. So um...I’m just gonna pick you up now. Uh...I’ll be there in ten.” I said trying to act normal. “Okay! See you soon.” Jerome said. I hung up and sighed. ✡✡ Focus on the road. Focus on the road. Focus on the road. “Turn the music up louder, babe. I don’t think anyone can hear it.” Jerome said, sounding a little irritated. “Is Mara uhhh meeting us there?” Alfie asked. “Patricia? Are you alright?” Alfie asked. Focus on the- I turned to Alfie. “Sorry.” I whispered. “What was the question?” “Oh, uh, here’s a question: What’s with you?” Jerome hissed. “Nothing? I’m okay…?” I lied. Focus on the road. “She’s been acting like this a lot lately…” Jerome whispered to Alfie. “Like what?” Alfie whispered back. “Like she’s not telling us something.” Jerome whispered. I glared at him in the mirror. Focus on the mortals’ death. ✡✡ We finally arrived at the party. Jerome and Alfie got out of the car before I did. I sighed while they got out. Finally I got out myself. “-Accompanied by infamous Patricia Williamson.” Mara said filming Jerome, Alfie, and I. “Surprise, surprise. Mara has her camera.” I said while Jerome put his arm on my shoulders. “Hey, someone’s gotta film the chaos, yeah?” Mara said. “How are ya?” I said hugging her with one arm. “OH MY CHICKEN NUGGETS. JEROME YOU CAME.” Someone cheered. Jerome went running to them. “I’m good, I’m good. WE DON’T HAVE A SECRET HANDSHAKE!” Mara cried. “Umm...I’ll get back to you on that…” I said walking away from Mara. Secret handshake…..we’re seniors… Darkness shall reign. I watched everyone throw ping-pong balls into blue plastic cups. The music in the background faded. All I heard was the sound of ping-pong balls falling into cups and falling onto the ground. Patricia can carry on the family legacy just fucking fine, can’t you Patricia? YOU’RE A FAILURE! STOP IT!!! Ugh why does this always happen?! Focus on the road. Oh, uh, here’s a question: What’s with you? Focus on the road. She’s been acting like this a lot lately. What’s with you? YOU’RE A FAILURE! Focus on the road. Accompanied by the infamous Patricia Williamson. Like what? Like she’s not telling us something. Focus on the mortals’ death. Darkness shall reign. Darkness Focus Death Mortals Not telling us Hey, someone’s gotta film the chaos, yeah? Focus on the road. The ball fell. It picked itself back up and threw itself into a cup. ...did I do that? Suddenly I saw Fabian walk past me. “Fabian?” I asked. I looked around. I swear he was just there..- “Seeing things already?” I turned around. A girl with dirty blonde hair stared at me. I gave her a confused look. “You don’t know me. But I sure as hell know you. Patricia Williamson.” She said. The way she said my name...like it was dripping with venom. “Everybody knows you.” She said. I gave her a fake confused look. “Sorry…? What are you talking about?” I said pretending not to know what she meant. I knew what she meant. “You should enjoy this wonderful party. I hear you’re having one of your own.” She said staring into my eyes. It’s like she could see everything and anything. “Your eighteenth birthday, am I correct?” She asked. “I bet it’ll be to die for.” She said snickering evilly. Suddenly Alfie bumped into me, a little tipsy. “Uh, Patricia?” He said. I turned back to the girl. She was gone…. I turned back to Alfie. “Have you seen your boyfriend?!” He yelled. I turned to Jerome who was not far away. He was all over some cheerleader. I ran to them. I shoved the fake bitch away from Jerome. “I think it’s time for you to leave.” I hissed. “Really? Whataya gonna do about it, poor girl?” She hissed. Ugh. Amber Millington. Of course...sluttiest one around. “He seems to be fine right where he is.” Amber hissed. Focus on the mortals’ death. My fist went right into her jaw, making her fall onto the flimsy table holding the food and drinks. I stomped off. Jerome grabbed onto me. “Dude that was so hot.” Jerome said grabbing my face trying to kiss me. “Jer, come on.” I said shoving him off of me. “EVERYONE AT THIS PARTY WANTS ME EXCEPT FOR MY OWN GIRLFRIEND!” Jerome yelled laughing. “Jerome sshhh! What are people going to say?!” I hissed. “PEOPLE SAY ALL KINDS OF THINGS AND SOMETIMES, THEY’RE EVEN TRUE!” Jerome laughed. “You’re drunk.” I whispered. “It’s a party, darling. Care to join me?” Jerome hissed in my face. I could smell the beer in his breath. I stomped off to my car. I saw Mara smiling filming something up ahead. “Oh-ho! Here he comes!” Mara cheered filming me. I felt Amber and her little group of plastics following me. “Mara turn the camera off!” I yelled. “Uhh okay UM MY CAR! MY CAR!” Mara called out. ✡✡ Mara was driving us home. I didn’t know what to think about to take my mind off of this. We drove in silence. “Maybe if you didn’t just leave me in the middle of the party maybe I wouldn’t have to go find others.” Jerome snapped. “Jerome. I know what happened.” I sighed. “You know? Oh, by all means let me hear your side of the story. Since you just KNOW. IT. ALL.” Jerome hissed. “Can’t we just talk about this later?” I sighed. “No we can’t talk about this later, okay?! I’m just...really worried about you that’s all, Patricia. You’re weird, you’re distant, and you’re not acting like yourself.” Jerome went on. I rolled my eyes. It’s none of your business, mortal. “I wanna help you but if you just let me..” Jerome said going to touch my forearm. I elbowed his hand away. “Fine. Is that what you wanna be like? BECAUSE I AM SO EXHAUSTED BY THIS, PATRICIA! ALL I’VE EVER DONE IS BE YOUR FUCKING LOVING BOYFRIEND!” Jerome screamed. Die mortal die. “ENOUGH!” I yelled punching the door. “WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, PATRICIA?! HUH?! YOU PUNCH A GIRL IN THE FACE FOR ME BUT YOU WON’T TALK TO ME?!” Jerome yelled. Mara was driving way too fast. I grabbed onto the back of Alfie’s seat. “MARA SLOW DOWN!” I yelled. “IT’S NOT WORKING!” Mara yelled. Jerome was yelling at me, Mara was panicking, Alfie looked like he was going to pass out. Mara lost control of the car. Alfie screamed. Die mortals die. ✡✡ Everything comes together in the end. They’ll come out either way. Or you’ll explode. Maybe it’s not your fault. Maybe it’s your parents’. Your boyfriend. Society. But possibly, it’s your own. Everyone’s the hero of their own story, yeah? Everybody’s got a story to hide. Everybody has something to say. “So,” I said. Everyone stared at me wide eyed. “Who’d like to go next?” I said smiling. ✡✡✡ Die mortals die. Category:Blog posts